Just the Beginning
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: Erik's thoughts after the events on Cuba's beach. (Basically ramblings. Oneshot. Hints of Cherik)


Just the Beginning

Warnings: Basically ramblings, hints of male male relationship…bad writing

Note: (Companion piece to Far From Our End by EchoXMatsuyama) Give it a read! They go better together as a pair but my sister posted hers on her own profile.

*Story Start*

You're such a damn fool Charles. Now I'm laying here in this quiet bedroom of some villa that Shaw had owned. I should feel disturbed using a place that he had once lived in but I don't. In fact, I feel…accomplished, proud. Men like him stole my home from me. And now I have taken his.

No…

It's you, Charles, who's driving mad. Since I first met you you've done nothing but drive me mad and bring me complete peace in the same instance. Rage and Serenity, that's what you called it. That's what I feel around you, when I think of you. Your voice fills me up. But I can't hear it with the helmet on, can't feel you.

The helmet…

I pull the helmet off my head -this is the first time I've taken it off since the beach- and rest it on my chest where I just look at it.

I wonder if you could hear me right now. Feel my presence, my thoughts, my emotions. If I fill up your senses the moment it slips off my head and just _feel_ me the way that I have felt you that past month in the mansion.

I didn't think it needed saying Charles. Didn't think someone who could read minds needed to hear the words. But maybe that's what you were waiting for. After all, it wasn't like I could delve into your mind, learn your thoughts as you've learned mine. Is that why you're not here with me now? Was it not obvious enough? My brain must have been screaming at you by that point…on the beach with you in my arms. Didn't you feel it? Could you not hear me then, Charles, like you cannot hear me now?

I love you…

I'm drowning in that dark ocean again without you, losing all my breath but I'm still fighting. Still holding on to my rage.

Rage…

Serenity slipping out of my grasp; trying to accomplish something so impossible in the grand scheme of things and I'm thrashing attempting to do so. But that won't stop me. What I've done so far is proof that it can be done. And because it can, it will. It was like you said before, Charles. I did find a greater purpose. Shaw was only a small part of it all, a pawn on the chessboard. There is much more to our world and our race than just revenge on one man's suffering. Thousands are persecuted. Hunted like animals and treated like things. I've experienced such evil first hand and never again will I allow it, will I stand by and let a brother suffer what I have at their hands.

So thank you…

Charles, I know what needs to be done. I know what I am moving forward towards. As I'm quite sure you know what you wish to accomplish as well. You told me we do not want the same thing. I beg to differ. We both want to stop hiding who we are as if we should be ashamed for our beautiful gifts. We both want a world in which those like us may live a life without fear of persecution. No, my friend. We just have different methods of getting to that point. The intricacies of our ideals are what make you believe we do not want the same thing.

I was proven right, on the beach that day. The humans tried to strike us down. Exterminate us like vermin even though we were doing them a civic duty. We are the threat to them as they are to us. I acknowledge this! I know that no matter what we do, however peaceful our actions, there will always be those who wish to see us gone, locked up and tested on or killed.

I've seen men commit the most heinous acts of evil in the name of 'science' and 'greater good'. All that I've seen, all that I've experienced, men who would play god have destroyed all that was once pure. But I know because of this evil that knowledge was gained, and power. Useful tools that will ultimately save lives in the future at the expense of all those lost obtaining them. Don't you see?

I will change this world. For the better. For us. Mutants.

It breaks my heart to do it on my own. These children, that blonde telepath, they are nothing compared to you. They never will be you.

But you're not here, Charles. It was your choice. Yours. You're the fool refusing to see. Your attempt to see the good in everyone has done nothing but left you blind and crippled.

You Left Me, Charles…

Not the other way around. I asked you to come with me. Held you in my arms for what will likely have been the final time. The humans showed us their true colors. Corwards and vagrants. Aiming their missiles at us, the arrogance to believe that they had the right or even the damned _ability_ to even attempt to destroy us. Still you try to protect them. These inferior creatures who could not possibly ever appreciate your beauty. They try to kill you, put a bullet in your back! And you fight me instead of them! I cannot hate you for your choice my friend. I will always love you no matter if we are fighting on opposite sides.

Sides…

We've obviously chosen already. All that's left is the war. And while I may never hold you again as you may never walk again, our paths will cross. One way or another. Lives such as ours are meant to intertwine. It should be written in the stars that both of us are meant for great things. Change will come to this world at our hands. Fate at our fingertips, lives in the palm of our hands to shape as we see fit. Something will end in this world.

End…

This is far from the end, Charles. This is just the beginning.


End file.
